I get it
by DC World
Summary: A companion piece to chapter 15 of WBUCT by CrazedLunatic. Burt and Blaine have a conversation the day after Burt confesses his past to Kurt.


**I wrote this as a Christmas present for CrazedLunatic. Not only is she an amazing writer, she is an amazing person and she inspires me in more ways than I can accurately express. I really really hope that she likes this *smiles***

**I know that in the context of WBUCT this might be a bit AU. First off, I don't think Blaine would be this open with Burt so early on, particularly after the conversation he has with Kurt the night before this scene takes place ( in the middle of chapter 15 of WBUCT). But, I also feel that at this moment in time Burt and Blaine have so much in common in regards to their pasts and how it affects Kurt, that they would have a mutual understanding. Plus I always felt a conversation between the two of them regarding the Paige incident was important, but something that never happened. I feel like Burt would have this urge to justify why he took in Blaine, and reassure that it wasn't just to rectify the past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this AU of Blaine and Burt, so… **

**Also, this one shot has not been to a beta and was written in a hurry so I take full responsibility for any mistakes you find. **

Burt had lost count of the number of times in the last ten minutes he had gotten up from the kitchen table, with every intention of walking into the living room and striking up a conversation with Blaine, and then quickly sat back down. If he was being honest with himself, telling Blaine about his past was a hell of a lot harder than telling Kurt. Sure, Kurt was upset – he had every right to be. And his reaction had been somewhat predictable. But deep down he knew Kurt would one day forgive him. They had a special bond, he and his son; a bond that Burt firmly believed would stand the test of time. But with Blaine he wasn't quite sure what the outcome would be. Plus he knew that Kurt would probably talk to him about it – if he hadn't already. And Burt really didn't want Blaine to only hear the story after it had ran through the filter of Kurt's young and hurt mind.

Letting out a sigh, he got up once more from the table. Out of habit he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and then, struck by memories of bonding with his dad over a Bud Lite, grabbed a second one. He wasn't sure if offering Blaine a beer was really the smartest idea (the guy was only 18 and he wasn't even sure if Blaine liked to drink beer) but now that he had somewhat of a plan he wasn't about to back down.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before taking a seat in the easy chair beside the couch that Blaine was currently sitting on reading what looked like a textbook. _He's busy. I shouldn't bother him when he's doing homework, _Burt told himself in a half-assed attempt to find any excuse not to talk. But before he could push himself back up off the chair, Blaine glanced up from his reading and upon seeing the older man nodded his head in his direction.

"Oh. Hey Burt. What's up?"

"I…um…" Burt rubbed the back of his neck nervously and held out one of the cans, "would you like a beer?"

" Uh, sure" Blaine's eyebrows shot up in question, but he excepted the beer anyway, tossing his _Norton Anthology of American Literature _textbook on the couch beside him. "Thanks. Anything to get me out of reading this stupid book. "

"I thought you loved reading?" More often than not the young man could be found with his nose in a book. In fact, Burt wasn't sure if there was anything Blaine loved more than books- except perhaps potatoe candy. And Kurt of course.

"I wouldn't call suffering through poetry reading. I thought we were done with that crap last month. But apparently not."

There was a pause as they both cracked open their beers, lifted their cans in a silent "cheers" and took a sip.

Slowly placing his beer on the coffee table in front of him, Burt let out a sigh. "Blaine I-"

Blaine shook his head as he placed his drink beside Burt's . "You don't have to say anything. I get it- the whole having a past you regret thing."

Burt frowned. He had prepared himself for an array of responses; but not that one. And why would he? An 18 year shouldn't have a past they regretted…although come to think of it, he was 3 years younger than Blaine was now where he ruined Paige and Sarah's lives.

He reached over and placed a hand on Blaine's knee. "I care very much about you, Blaine. I want you to know that. I didn't let you stay here to try to balance out my karma or whatever. I just-I'm-I don't want you to ever think that I hate you or don't support you and Kurt. Because that's not true."

Blaine slowly nodded. "Carole said you-you bullied Paige when you found out she was gay."

Burt pulled his hand away and sighed. There was no turning back now. "Yeah, yeah I did. I let my friends treat her and a girl I caught her making out with like shit. "

Blaine pulled his feet up and tucked them underneath himself before taking a deep breath. "Wow. Okay. Wow, its different hearing you actually admit that."

"I would understand if you got upset with me Blaine."

Blaine turned to look older man in the eyes and shook his head again. "No. Like I said, I get it. I don't like what I'm hearing, I mean God, you hurt your own family- and trust me I know what that feels like, to be hurt by someone who is supposed to love you." He closed his eyes for a second to regain his composure. "But, but you're not that person anymore. You'd have to be blind not to see that. And you have done so much for Kurt and for me and-I don't know. That's got to count for something. Right?"

Burt let out a chuckle in slight bewilderment. "Huh, you are one hell of a child, you know that." And he truly was. It was moments like this- and many many moments over the past 5 months if Burt was being honest- that showed just how remarkable the young man sitting before him was. Not many 18 years would do the things, or say things, Blaine did. Hell, not many people twice his age would. " I don't know what you did in your past. And I don't care. I am so proud of the young man you have become Blaine, so proud. You care so deeply for the people you love and you work so hard. I want nothing but the best for you- you have to know that."

Blaine opened his mouth, as if to respond, but then shut it again; almost as if he couldn't find the words to express what he wanted to say. He grabbed his beer from the table, taking a sip. And then, "do you remember that day, back when Kurt and I weren't together, and I came into your shop and told you that you should have "the talk" with him?'

"Yeah," Burt nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he figured he would just go with it. "You said you didn't have the relationship with your dad that I have with Kurt."

"He told me, Kurt, what you said to him." There was a pause. "About how he mattered and how sex was important and he shouldn't throw himself around. I…I wish someone had told me that."

Burt once again placed a hand on Blaine's knee. He had strange feeling he knew where this was going. "Blaine, son, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"But that's the thing- I want to." Blaine once again looked him straight in the eyes and Burt was taken aback by how intense the young man's eyes were. "Wes and David are wonderful and all. And I don't know where I would be without them…I mean David's dad literally saved my life. And Kurt, God Burt, sometimes I love your son more then I love myself. And I know that unhealthy or whatever. But- but sometimes I want an adult I can talk to, you know. An adult that isn't a freaking therapist."

Burt nodded. That's all he ever really wanted from Blaine; to have him know that he was someone to come to, someone who really cared. And despite knowing that once you heard the truth you could never unhear it, he also knew they both needed this. "Alright."

"Alright." Blaine took a moment to centre himself and then nodded back." The summer after I came out my-my parents sent me to a - to a straight camp…"

**After much debate I decided that I didn't want to go into details about Blaine telling him about his past. What was important is that he told him. Plus, I think if Tamara ever writes that scene it will be fucking fantastic, and I doubt I could live up to that . Plus, I knew if I kept on going I wouldn't have posted it before Christmas.**

**Reviews always put a smile on my face. And happy holidays to everyone. **

**Hi-D-Ho**


End file.
